Chapter 57
The Mountain Pass Town (トウゲマチ, Tougemachi) is the 57th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary At the office, Ao and Kotoha inform Hime of the lottery prize to Hakone but Hime is upset that her work as mayor prevents her from going. Kyouske tells Hime that he will adjust her schedule to make time the vacation and tells her the he and Touka will be going as well. Akina a receives a phone call from Yae for a request. Shidou assures Hime the town will be fine in her absence, telling her it is good to take breaks occasionally. Mina compares Shidou statement to how he occasionally has to rely on his police co-workers when failing to cook food. Shidou checks the weather forecast on his phone and informs them that weather should be clear for their vacation. Hime panics in the ski-lift from fear of heights. Akina tells Hime to calm down, citing she jumps at great heights all the time. Kotoha comforts Hime and inquires about the large bag Akina is carrying. Akina tells Kotoha, he was asked by Yae to deliver it to the inn without knowing its contents. Upon opening the bag, the group as surprised to find Yae in her child form hiding within. After exiting the ski-lift, Yae apologizes for surprising them and the group check over Touka’s self-made travel guide. The smell of rotten eggs causes Ao to act like a cat smelling catnip. As the group observe a mountain, Hime states it will make a great memory. Kyosuke is less optimistic which Akina notices. As group ascend they reache a house selling black eggs, which Kotoha reads are supposed to extend one's life by seven years. Hime goes to purchase some but is stopped by Kyosuke who has already purchased several boxes of them for the group. Kyosuke gives the eggs to everyone, and begins to force feed Hime. Ao, balancing an egg on her head, begins to act drunk, clinging to Akina’s eggs, and rolling of the floor. Yae leads the group through a forested area to an inn. Kotoha places a headband on Ao to hide her antennas. Outside the inn the find Tomoe, who Yae greets and hugs upon sight. Ao removes her headband, seeing as she does not need to hide her yōkai appearance. Tomoe invites the group to use the hot springs while she prepares dinner for them. Kotoha and Touka are amazed by feast laid before them and prepare eat. Hime stops them and recites a detailed critique of Tomoe’s soba noodles as she happily consumes them. As the rest eat, Kotoha ask Tomoe if it is okay for her to be revealing her ears. Tomoe tells them though most of her customers are youkai, she usually hides them in the presence of the very few humans who visit a each year. Kotoha realizes that as the reason for the vacation being a lottery prize, which Yae elaborates stating she sneaks into the grand prize winner's bag every year to visit Tomoe. Kyosuke eats in silence which catches Akina’s attention. After eating Tomoe makes a suggestion for the group to play ping pong. Hime boasts about being able to demonstrate her skills though her swings end up being very light despite the intensity of her swings, allowing Touka to respond with ease. As Ao and Kotoha go to play at their own table, Kotoha receives call from her cellphone. Tomoe and Yae drink cans of beer as they watch, before Kyosuke takes aways their beverages and chastises them for drinking so much while surrounded by minors. Kyosuke goes to sit alone, Tomoe and Yae noting how depressing he looks. Akina goes to speak to Kyosuke and asks him about his problem. Kyosuke states that their vacation may be the last, with the blooming of the Nanagou and them being unable to find a solution. Kyosuke and Akina argue about Akina being too optimistic. Kotoha speaks on her cellphone before yelling into it, causing the whole building to shake. Kotoha tells them she answering Juli on her phone and that she overheard their conversation. Kotoha suggest in order to decide who is write, she, Ao and Akina play against Kyosuke in ping pong. Kyosuke defeats the three at ping pong with ease. Tomoe challenges Kyosuke to a match and taunts him when he initially refuses. Tomoe defeats Kyosuke easily but Kyosuke brushes it off stating ping pong does not matter. Tomoe kicks the ping pong table pass Kyosuke hitting the wall, pulls out a shinai and challenges Kyosuke to a duel. The fight until Kyosuke is able to grab her by the collar and push her to the ground. The moonlight causes Tomoe to change into her adult form, catching Kyosuke off guard, allowing her to kick him off. Yae explains Tomoe being an Inugami residing in the mountains for over twelve thousand years. Kyosuke laments his power not being able to protect anything. Tomoe makes Kyosuke promise to grow stronger and return in one year to defeat her. She explains that she was initially a dog and became a god making promises with humans. Tomoe reiterates her promise to Kyosuke before suggesting he visit anyways, nibbling on his ears. Kyosuke backs away flustered and Tomoe states she gets lonely living in the mountains. Touka states Kyosuke always gets overly worried about thing and the reason she made the travel guide was so they visit the most fun places with him. Touka states she is glad Kyosuke came and suggest they do again next year. Kyosuke makes his promise to return next year but with everyone together and run in the Hakone Eiden. Characters in order of appearance * Hime Yarizakura * Ao Nanami * Kotoha Isone * Kyosuke Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Shidou Mizuki * Mina Tatebayashi * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Touka Kishi * Tomoe (First appearance) Navigation Category:Chapters